vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
137799-spam
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- of course you would have the same problem... i dont know why they dont set the number of possible threads that a person can create to 1/5min. This is by far the easiest solution. Its not like someone will rage if he posted a thread and gets a message "you have to wait 3min13sec to make another thread" | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- it's back | |} ---- ---- ---- He-hey man! Not everyone from f2p launch spam the forum. Some peaceful f2p players live among you. Some of them deserve to participate on forum don't you think?! Edited October 6, 2015 by volcanoid | |} ---- ---- Yeah, don't want F2Pers spreading negative views of a dying game now, do we?? All The Best | |} ---- His statement is nontheless true - this spam wouldn't be happening (or rather, not to this extent) if f2p accounts were barred from the forums. That's not making a judgment, that's just stating a fact. The question is, if getting rid of the spam is important enough to split the community in two. Personally I don't think so, although I do quite miss the nice, peaceful forums we had before the great flood of "OMG SERVERS ARE DOWN!11". I do agree with Dea though, it would be great if they'd at least, you know, add a few more moderators after they opted to open the floodgates to everyone with five minutes of time to create an account. Especially considering that one of the two prominent mods we had left. Lastly, I find the kind of spam this is getting rather amusing. Love-marriage specialists, astrologists... not the kind of spam I'd expect on the forums of an MMO. | |} ---- ---- ---- LOTRO has the same problem with spam accounts posting just like WS does and LOTRO is of course F2P. But Star Trek Online is F2P as well and they *dont* have a problem with spam posters. Edited October 6, 2015 by wildstarnewbie | |} ---- I prefer to spend the 15 bucks I would spend on a sub on CP. I get much more that way than I would paying for a sub. Does that mean I'm still a dirty, nasty, unwanted F2Per? Edited October 6, 2015 by Staticharge | |} ---- ---- ---- If i uderstand what you are saying, I believe you didn't read my post carefully. I'm not saying to pay 15 bucks to post on forum lol. I'm saying level character to lvl 15 and then you can post ^^ | |} ---- ---- ---- because subscribers suddenly magically loose all there abilities to spam forums? Give me a break. I've been around plenty of MMO's with or without subscriptions and anyone can spam forums. bt you know, a lvl 15 character is easy to get. So that is a decent thing to tie in with forums. Edited October 6, 2015 by Syrellaris | |} ---- ----